


The Defenders: Luke Cage’s secret fetish

by Aayla8978



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Danny is adorable, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, luke is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: Luke Cage is interested in Danny Rand. Specifically his perpetually bare feet.





	The Defenders: Luke Cage’s secret fetish

Straight. 

Luke was most certainly straight. He loved Claire, He cared about Jessica, he had loved Reva and he had enjoyed being with all three of them, not to mention that one night with Misty...  
He wasn't saying he was attracted to Danny, far from it.   
But there was something about the energetic young billionaire that was strangely...alluring.   
Luke couldn't put his finger on it for the longest time. But it was during their fifth meditation session together that he realised.   
Danny hardly ever wore shoes.   
It was uncanny, every time they went indoors, and they weren't there on hero business, Danny would immediately get shot of his shoes like the plague. At first Luke found it annoying, having to wait for Danny to tie his laces every time they left the building.   
But over time, he accepted it as another endearing quirk of the 26 year old Iron Fist.   
And after even more adventures together, he found himself glancing down, looking forward to those tan toes once again peeking out from the confines of their constricting shoes. 

But he was still completely straight. 

All the same, before too long, the staring was constant, every time Danny went barefoot around him...so a good two thirds of the time they spent together. 

And so, during their sixth meditation session, Luke brought it up casually. At least, so he thought. 

"So what's with the whole "Barefoot billionaire" Thing anyways?" 

Danny didn't answer straight away, his face had taken on that glazed, serene look he got when he was meditating. Eyes shut and bare soles pointing to the ceiling in the lotus Asana position.  
He registered the comment eventually and those baby blue eyes fluttered open. 

"Come again?" his toes unconsciously scrunched. This didn't help Luke's cool. 

"You own 51 percent of one of the biggest companies on the coast, You're one of the world's most premiere martial artists and you can make your hand glow....why do you hate shoes?"

Danny blinked, clearly under the impression that the answer was obvious. 

"Well back in K'un Lun, we were taught that one should always remove one's shoes in places that are important to us, as a sign of respect. And to keep ourselves more connected to the earth. It helps power my chi." Danny explained slowly, knowing that Luke would most likely scoff at his answer, like all the Defenders did, never taking him seriously. 

But Luke paid close attention to all of this and nodded after he was finished. "Makes sense, I was just starting to worry that some stalker was gonna come by and steal your shoes, they could sell for thousands online and they're not exactly well guarded." Luke joked. 

Danny just cocked his head and looked puzzled. Luke wasn't attracted to him that way, but he couldn't help be endeared by his puppy-esque features, especially when interacting with a world fifteen years ahead of him. The Power Man just chuckled. 

"Never mind man, just go back to your meditations." Luke smiled and closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind of impure thoughts towards the youngest Defender, and look like he was actually getting the whole meditation thing. 

Danny however, kept his eyes wide open, looking from Luke, to his feet, and back again. His eyes went wide as he understood. All those "Sneaky" glances finally made sense in his mind. 

A devilish grin crossed his bearded features. 

He uncrossed his legs out from under him and groaned loudly, making sure Luke would start paying attention to him. Sure enough...

"What's up man?" He looked concerned. 

"Ah, it's nothing, just aching after a long day y'know? My feet are killing me..." Danny stretched his legs out in front of him. Ensuring they were much closer to Luke than before and wiggling them around a little, showcasing all the muscles and tendons that years of martial arts had defined on them. 

Luke looked away quickly, trying to fill his mind with thoughts of Claire. He wasn't attracted to Danny, any part of Danny...but damn! Those feet...why were they so hard to resist? 

"I uh...'cough'...I guess I could do you a solid man....maybe rub them for you?" Luke mumbled, thankful his skin didn't show red. 

"Really? Great!" Danny exclaimed cheerfully and scooted forwards, pushing his feet into Luke's lap expectantly and watching him closely to ensure his suspicions were correct. Luke tensed up as Danny's feet touched his crotch. He was completely straight...why was this affecting him so, he quickly lifted Danny's feet into his hands to stop him noticing his growing excitement. And started to knead the fleshy soles with his fingers. Danny moaned and fell back onto the floor, clearly in ecstasy. 

Luke found himself more allured to Danny than ever, now that he finally had his chance to get at these cute feet. They were warm and pretty slick with a day's worth of hard work and sweat. But that didn't bother Luke at all, in fact, much to his surprise, he liked it.   
The soles were unbelievably soft for a man who spent most of his time barefoot. Only light callouses on the balls and heels of his feet. Luke was on cloud nine as he listened to the low groans and moans coming from the impish Iron Fist. 

The way Danny curled and flexed his toes was something else. It put Luke in the position to question his entire sexuality...he was straight...but maybe there was just something about Danny that made him willing to waive that...for now....His dick was uncomfortably tight in his Jeans. Something Danny had picked up on almost straight away. After about ten minutes of rubbing the wrinkled, sweaty feet up and down, Danny sat up on his elbows. 

"Come on Luke, admit it, you like my feet." Danny moved his foot up to rub tenderly against Luke's cheek to emphasise this. the lack of resistance from the Hero of Harlem confirmed it.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everybody always talks to me about my feet." Danny is so matter of fact. Luke can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, they tell you to put your shoes on." He scoffed. 

"Well they had to have looked first right? Now come on, you like my feet and you know it, don't deny your feelings?" Danny rubbed his left foot over Luke's cheek and chin vigorously, his toes teasing the lips. He loved the feeling of Luke's beard on his sensitive pads. His other foot roamed down into the Power man's crotch. Luke went stiff and grunted as his manhood was kneaded through his jeans by the exceptionally dexterous foot. 

"Okay...okay...I don't...dislike them..." Luke admitted. 

That was more than enough for Danny, he started massaging the largest defender's clothed crotch with his toes, while his other foot started to push on Luke's mouth. Luke took the message and started to suck on the Iron Fist's sweaty bare toes. He could never have prepared for the amazing taste. A combination of musk, sweat, and Danny's own personal flavour. 

Maybe he wasn't so straight after all. Maybe Danny brought out the more adventurous side of him...the one with the raging foot fetish. And going from the extremely suggestive way the Iron Fist moaned, falling onto his back. Maybe that was okay, as long as they were Danny's feet.


End file.
